<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Frog Princess by Margettlmao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412363">The Frog Princess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margettlmao/pseuds/Margettlmao'>Margettlmao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margettlmao/pseuds/Margettlmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An adaptation of The Frog Prince, by the Brothers Grimm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Frog Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moonlight exposed the magnificent scenery that surrounded castle, beautiful landscapes that had splashes of dark greens and blues painted over it. Hills upon hills kept the castle cosy in the kingdom, as if it had its own protective barrier of Mother Nature. There was fields that stretched across the land, full of gorgeous, healthy animals resting in the cool summer night. </p><p>The sound of quiet cries interrupted the chorus of crickets and owls nearby. A young woman was crouched over the side of a pond, something hidden clasped in her hands. She was beautiful, she wore a ravishing blue dress that fell just below her knees. Her long, blond hair had fell out of the plait it was in. The cries seemed to catch a certain someone’s attention, a rather peculiar creature. </p><p>Hopping towards the upset stranger, a small frog had taken interest in the upset girl. It moved just in-front of her, not daring to hop onto her incase she squealed and tossed it away. Instead of making a low ‘ribbit’ noise like the woman suspected, it said this. </p><p>“What appears to be the matter?”</p><p>The sudden dialogue from the small animal shocked the blond, who stopped crying just to stare in shock. Her ocean blue eyes glanced around confusingly, but no one was around. “Excuse me?” She asked, staring down at the frog. There was no way that little amphibian had spoken. That was impossible. </p><p>Apparently not. Repeating itself, the frog moved closer. “I asked, what is the matter? There’s no need to be afraid, I’m just a frog. I can’t hurt you.” It reminded, unsure why a species powerful enough to kill a frog in a matter of seconds would be worried. </p><p>Moments passed and the frog assumed the girl wasn’t going to speak to it. That was until Historia wiped at her face, looking back at the pond. “My golden ball,” she whispered, holding out the bracelet that was held delicately in her hand. “The ball from it fell. My mother gave me it.” She continued to explain, laughing at herself for talking to the frog. She thought she was going insane. </p><p>The frog paused for a moment, an idea coming to its mind. “You live in the castle, correct?” It asked, only pressing further when it received a nod. “I’ll fetch you your precious jewellery, but I’d like something in return.”</p><p>“What?” The royal asked, her brows furrowing. She didn’t know what much a frog could ask for, she didn’t know what they ate or what they lived in. Historia never took the chance to learn. </p><p>“I’d like to eat from the same plate as you. The same food, from the same cook.” It croaked, it’s voice low but coherent. “I’d like to live in the castle, in a comfortable bed in my own room.” The amphibian continued to list, not moving from the spot on the ground. “And I’d like to be your friend. I’d like to be treated somewhat equally.” Was its final request. </p><p>The princess paused for a moment, thinking this through. It was just a frog, right? Even if it was speaking. There couldn’t be harm in this, the golden ball meant a lot to her. She could spare some food, spare a room and spare some of her time to keep the creature company. </p><p>“Yes, let’s do that. As long as you collect my golden jewellery.” Historia ordered, waiting for her precious possession to be retrieved from the dirty pond. The frog did as she requested, diving into the water. Within seconds the dark-green creature rose from the water, hopping back onto the land. </p><p>As the gold touched Historia’s soft palm, a bright light shone in front of her face. It was coming from the frog. The blond instantly backed up, her eyes wide with fear. What was going on? She couldn’t understand, all she was able to see was a lightning-seeming blast occur. Pushing herself away, she stared at the transformation.</p><p>Suddenly, the frog was no longer a frog. Instead of a slimy, gross amphibian a human-like figure stood in the middle of the blast. She was beautiful. Long, brown hair fell upon her shoulders. Her attire was but a simple, white bed-dress. But her face, her eyes, were a different story. Deep, light chocolate brown eyes glanced around in confusion. A tanned face had little freckles dotted across the cheeks, and her lips seemed soft.</p><p>“Thank you.” Was all the lady replied, approaching a shocked Historia. She knelt down, bowing her head at her saviour. “I’m princess Ymir. Without you I... there was this curse.” She attempted to explain, but she was suddenly pulled to her feet by the blond. </p><p>“Hey,” she started, her brows furrowed. “You said you’d like to be treated equally, there’s no need to bow to me.” She informed, squeezing Ymir’s hand. The blond thought she was absolutely gorgeous. </p><p>“Let’s get you inside, you can tell me all about it.”</p><p>The silence they walked in was comfortable, despite them being complete strangers. There was something enhancing about the brunette, Historia couldn’t keep her eyes off her. She was absolutely beautiful, probably one of the most good looking humans she had ever seen. She was tall, her hair was shiny and soft, her eyes were mesmerising. </p><p>Ymir couldn’t help but gape at the castle, she would really be living here. This was her home, she would no longer be trapped in a lake. Her lily pad was going to be a king-sized bed, hopefully. She had a friend, a kind and gorgeous friend. She could go to balls, she could try on amazing dresses, she could drink and eat and dance until the sun rose. </p><p>And she did. What seemed to her like a doom for eternity turned into something amazing. A life worth living. For what the witch had said, how Ymir could never live like royalty, was wrong. She was living amongst the most famous and powerful royals, and in the arms of the most charming girl in the world. </p><p>And, of course, they lived happily ever after.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>